


And The Reason is You

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#surprise bitch #bet you thought you'd seen the last of me</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Reason is You

Meera watched this Uncle Benjen figure leave on his horse and her stomach dropped. There were still miles from the Wall, they’d be saved from the Wights just to be left to freeze and die at a random weriwood tree. She looked over at Bran and found him already looking at her.

“What now?” She asked, feeling how small her voice was. Bran gave a small smile and patted the ground next to him. Meera sat down and her hand grabbed Bran’s. “What’s the plan. I can’t carry you to the Wall, Bran.”

“I’m the Three Eyed Raven now.” Bran said quietly, still giving that same soft smile. It did very little to settle Meera’s nerves but it was still a nice sight. She hadn’t seen Bran smile in a long time- too long. “I have to ready for what’s coming.”

“And what’s coming?” Meera asked in a hushed whisper. Bran squeezed her hand and shook his head.

“I don’t know. The Dead, Ice, Dragons, Fire…” Bran shrugged. “There’s a war coming, the Three Eyed Raven was right about that.”

“And we’re no closer to being able to fight than we were in the cave.” Meera grumbled. Bran took both her hands in his own.

“We’ve been down like this before, you know.” Bran nodded, smile widening. “We thought we going to die when those wights had us cornered. I was ready to die and so were you. And we didn’t. We’re alive.”

“Because your uncle came out of nowhere and saved us!” Meera said. “I couldn’t carry you any further and I won’t be able to get you to the Wall. There’s nobody coming to save us out the darkness. It’s me and it’s you. And we’re not going to make it alone.”

Bran’s lower lip trembled and his smile wavered. Meera’s heart took a hard pang at the loss of hope in his eyes. She believed what she was saying but she didn’t want him upset. She would’ve died for Bran more than once, done whatever she could to keep him happy and safe. She’d still do anything. Westeros wasn’t that appealing to her anymore anyway.

Meera laid down in the snow and shivered. He felt Bran’s thumbs stroking hers. Her eyes closed. Meera felt she must have been sleeping because she was sure she heard the sound of horses breaking through the clearing. Bran’s hands tightened around hers and Meera jerked to attention. Sitting up, she reached for the blade she kept in her furs. Three black horses came dancing out of the snow-y mist, a man perched on one. An overwhelming sense of recognition came over Meera but she clenched the blade all the harder.

The horse stopped and the man jumped off the horse onto the ground. He wore furs with blood drenched fronts. He stepped towards with an almost graceful swagger and Meera had to suck in her breath. Bran’s hand was cutting off the circulation in her own but she couldn’t pull away. She just watched this man- person, up close he seemed too small to be a man just yet- walk towards them and made no effort to defend them.

The light hit the golden blond hair and the mossy green eyes met hers. Meera began to shake her head as the small smile crossed his face.

“You’re just giving up?” Jojen Reed asked the mystical way he always spoke. The way that made him sound like a old man while his looks could barely bring him to eleven or twelve. She heard Bran’s intake of breath. “This isn’t the end. You still have much more to do.”

“Jojen…” Meera breathed out, feeling Bran’s hand drop from her own. “You’re dead. I- I- I slit your throat.”

Jojen let out a light laugh. “That was not the day I was meant to die. Now let’s go. Winterfell is waiting.” His green eyes danced over to Bran and his smile widened. “Your brother is a King.”


End file.
